a new adventure
by Patgonewrong
Summary: Spyro arrives in Equestria, but he dose not know how he got there or remember most of his past, as portals begin opening letting dangerous creatures into Equestria, Spyro must work with the ponies in order to save there world and find the rest of his memories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spyro's eyes slowly opened to the sight of trees that looked to be hunched over and had branches sticking out in every direction. The purple scaled dragon pulled himself out of the muck he lay in. 'Where am I.' Where the thoughts going through the adolescent dragon. He couldn't see much through the darkness of the forest even with his keen eyesight.

The young dragon decided not to wait around and began walking off into a random direction hoping to find life somewhere across his path to find out where he was and maybe how he got here. Growing tired of see noting but trees around him, he looked for an opening in between the trees to take off into the sky to cover ground quicker.

Not finding the tiniest opening the legendary purple dragon decided to improvise, he shot out a large flaming ball of fire skywards, it incinerated all that was in its way leaving a large circular opening bid enough for the purpled eyed dragon to fly out off and see where he was. He leaped into the air and took of flying.

He circled that area, looking at the landscape from his eagle eyed view. The forest was vast, it was practically the only thing the lost dragon could see but eventually he saw what he presumed was a village way of in the distance. The young dragon began his new flight pattern towards the village.

Spyro flew a leisurely pace as he began to think back on what had happened before he ended up stuck in muck in a dark forest, but realised that he couldn't remember that much, all he could remember was his best friend Sparks and Ingitus, there are a few other images of other dragons in his head but he could not remember the names of these dragons.

'Why can't I remember?' Was the question that lurked within the dragons thoughts. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand, he was getting close to the village now, only a few minutes away. 'Hopefully I can get answers here' he began to slow down as he neared the village.

On better look the dragon could see a small square in the centre of the village a farm yard and many buildings. The creatures he saw walking about where ponies, unicorns and some Pegasus, the village was bright and vibrant in colour and was the complete opposite to the forest the young dragon had awoken in earlier. Spyro brought his speed to an average of a pony walking and began his descent.

As the purple dragon landed in the square everypony looked at him, fear finding its way through each and everypony. They looked at the dragon that was more than twice the size of them, his chest and under belly was gold and looked like armour, his purple scales reflected the sunlight blinding some ponies, his horns where long and sharp as was his tail which looked like a spear head and spikes ran from his head down his spine to his tail.

Everypony screamed out in terror at the sight and began to gallop away as fast as they could from the fearsome looking dragon. Spyro was confused as to why they were running of and screaming and tried to ask anypony where he was but they would scream in his face and run before he got the chance to speak.

-Space-

Spike was sweeping the floor of the library when he heard the screams of terror form outside, he was shocked to hear it and ran up stairs to see the unicorn that raised him, Twilight Sparkle, who was engrossed in a rather large book, she seemed so into the book that she hadn't heard all the screams just seconds ago.

"Twilight!" shouted the small dragon, gaining the attention of the magic wielding unicorn. Twilight looked at her assistant slightly annoyed. "what is it Spike, I'm busy." Before Spike could answer back more screams came from the ponies of Ponyville. "Spike what's going on?" asked the unicorn with a hint of worry.

"That's what I was going to tell you, everypony seems to be screaming outside." Twilight's horn let of a purple glow as the small dragon was lifted up into the air and placed down on the unicorn's back. "Let's go check out what's going on." With that said Twilight sprinted out of her home and ran towards the sound of the screams that could be heard.

"Twi!" Came a shout from behind the purple unicorn; Twilight turned her head to see one of her best friends, Apple Jack gaining on her. "So you heard it to, huh?" Twilight just nodded her head. "What do you think it is?" ask the small dragon riding on the unicorn. "I don't know but it sure don't sound pretty." Came the reply of the earth bound pony. They picked up there pace, intent on getting there faster and to see what all the commotion is about.

-Space-

Spyro was becoming frustrated; everypony that saw him took off as fast as they could before he had a chance to talk. At the moment the young dragon was strolling down the street to see if there was anypony he could talk to. At first he couldn't see one but after a few seconds two came into sight but stopped as the saw him.

"Cool, another dragon." said Spike excitedly, but his two companions where frozen in fear at what they saw. The dragon kept getting closer and closer yet the two stood still, to scared to do anything else. Spike jumped of Twilight's back and began to walk towards the dragon standing at around 9ft tall.

The student of Princess Celestia broke free from her fear ridden state when she saw the dragon she raised walk towards the towering dragon "Spike, what are you doing, get back here." Came the shaky voice of Twilight, still afraid of what the dragon will do to them. "Why?" Spike asked, confused to why he can't talk with a fellow dragon. "He's a dragon." This made Spike even more confused "but so am I."

"But I raised you Spike; you don't have the normal instinct of a dragon." While those two bickered between each other, Spyro had made his way over to them and was now only a few feet in distance away, he opened his mouth to speak but something hit him in his side hard sending him skidding across the ground. Spyro dug his claws into the ground to stop himself quicker.

"Stay away from my friends." Came the voice of the newcomer who had rammed into him, she was a Pegasus, pale blue in colour and her main and tail where the colours of the rainbow, the purple and gold dragon let out a growl showing that he was pissed from the attack.

A/N: so I decided to start a new story and here it is. Please review and tell me what you think

Also check out this great story here of scales and feathers a mlpspyro story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spyro was seething with angry, here he was trying to find out where he is and he gets attacked for no good reason, 'what's wrong with these creatures' Spyro couldn't believe how rude every single one of these ponies where. The ran away from him, screamed in his face and assaulted him, but he held himself back from ripping apart the Pegasus that had just rammed herself into him at an incredible speed.

"Rainbow Dash, why did you do that, he defiantly kill us now!" screamed the apple bucking earth pony. The tree pony's that stood a few meters in front of the towering dragon where shaking in fear, even the brave Rainbow Dash, thinking of what the purple and gold dragon would do to them, the only one not scared was there small dragon companion.

At hearing what the ponies thought he was going to do' he then realised that dragon's must not be the friendliest of creatures that roamed around in this area, wanting to ease their fears and be able to talk to them he decided to tell them he was friendly. "I'm sorry if I scared you, it wasn't my intention. I assure you that I mean no harm to any pony, unicorn or Pegasus, in fact I was wondering if you could be able to help me."

The group of four where surprised, except for the baby dragon in the group. When they were growing up, they were told that dragons raided towns for anyponies gems and then burned them to the ground when they were leaving. To hear a dragon that hasn't been raised by a unicorn ask for help is something that has never been heard off.

"See, he's a friendly dragon, all he wants is help." Stated Spike, standing up from his own kind, he hated how the all thought that dragons where ruthless fire breathing machines. Twilight was next to speak up, "I'm sorry also, it's just not many dragons tend to be nice around here." The magic wielding unicorn then nudged rainbow dash. "Oh, I'm sorry for ramming into you, he he."

"It's ok, no harm done." A bit of annoyance could be heard through the older dragon's voice, still not happy with the surprise attack from earlier. Before anyone could speak, hooves could be heard off in the distance, the two dragons, unicorn, pony and Pegasus all looked in the direction to see who was coming towards them.

After a few seconds of waiting three figures could be seen heading towards them, one of them was flying above the ground by a few meters, one was galloping and the last one was hopping along. As the three figures came closer and saw the dragon each had different reactions. The cream coloured Pegasus dash towards the closest table and got underneath it and put her hooves over her eyes. The white coloured unicorn stop in her tracks and was frozen in fear like Twilight and Apple Jack. The pink coloured one kept on hopping towards the group until she was beside them.

"Ooooooooooh, a dragon, he looks scary." Said the pink pony giddily, hopping around the dragon as she continued to ramble on about the winged creature. Spyro was surprised by how much the carless pony talked, ignoring the hyperactive pony he turned to the first three he had met. "So, will you help me?" "Sure." Came the quick reply of the purple unicorn, she then turned to her friends. "Apple jack and Pinkie Pie, try get flutter shy out from under the table, Rainbow Dash, you snap Rarity out of her trance and then explain what happened, I'll take him back to my home so no more ponies freak out."

The group of ponies set out to do each task they were just assigned, Twilight mentioned for the adolescent dragon to follow her. Spyro didn't complain and complied by followed the dark purple unicorn, "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Stated Twilight. "And I'm Spike" stated the baby dragon sitting on the unicorns back as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'm Spyro; it's a nice to meet both of you." Twilight was intrigued by how friendly Spyro was, 'maybe we have misjudged dragons, maybe there not so bad.'

They stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to the library, Twilight led the way into her house, Spyro right behind her crouched down to avoid hitting his head into the bark of the tree, as the purple unicorns home was inside a tree. "So what can we help you with Spyro?" asked the intelligent unicorn. "Firstly, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

Twilight opened her mouth to answer the curios dragon but her assistant beat her to it. "That's easy, you're in Ponyville." Answered the purple baby dragon, "Ok, I know this might send like a bit too much and I know we only met so if you reject I will understand. I woke up in the forest out there but don't know how and I can't remember anything before hand, in fact I can barely remember anything, I was wonder if you could help me find out anything, that could help me remember."

Twilight went over what the Spyro had said in her mind, thinking of what she could do to help the dragon pleading for help in front of her. "Let's wait till my friends arrive and then will see what we can do, until then just relax" with that said Twilight started looking through books to see if she could find any answers to solve Spyro's problem.

It was only a few minutes of waiting until the Twilight's friends arrived, Spyro watched as the purple unicorn greeted them all and then took them upstairs, she told him that they needed to sort something out and they would be back down to try and give him answers if they could. Spyro watched them all go up the stairs except the cream coloured Pegasus, who was staring at him and shaking uncontrollable.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked with concern laced through his voice. Fluttershy began to shake even more violently when she saw the dragon looking at her and talking to her, she feared dragons except for Spike. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm Spyro." At finishing his greeting Spyro extended his claw to shake the Pegasus's hoof.

Fluttershy looked at the purple dragon smiling warmly at her and then started staring at the extended claw for less than a minute before slowly bringing her hoof to his claw. "Fluttershy" said the said Pegasus quickly and below the sound of a whisper, whit his keen sense of hearing the purple and gold dragon heard the name of the creature in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fluttershy" said Spyro as he commenced the claw/hoof shake.

"You too" replied Fluttershy with a bit more volume in her voice and a small smile on her face. As Fluttershy was warming up to Spyro and telling him how she looked after all the little creatures that ran around Ponyville every other pony in Twilight's home where thinking of what to do with Spyro. Twilight had just finished informing everyone in on what Spyro had told her while they were explaining what happened to Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy what happen in the square.

"I can only think of one way to help him get his memories back but there's only one pony I know who can do it." Stated Twilight. "Who?" asked the hyperactive party pony. "Princess Celestia knows of a spell to look through anything's memories and place them back together or uncover them within the deepest part of the mind. The problem is she might not help Spyro, she's not a big fan of dragons."

"Why don't you do it Twi?" asked Apple Jack. "I'd cause more damage in his mind if I tried it, that spell is incredibly difficult to perform, I just can't perform it without something going wrong." Sadness could be heard in her voice, even though she only knew Spyro for a short period of time, not remembering you past would feel like a horrible fate.

"So what do we do with him?" asked the unicorn with the purple mane. "I'll send a letter to the Princess tomorrow and wait for a reply; he can stay here for tonight and ill see what the princess sends back a reply letter. We should meet here tomorrow and discuss what to do then." Twilight said answering Rarity's question. "Alright just be careful around him, you never know what he might do." Whispered Apple Jack so Spyro would not hear her. "Ok I'll keep that in mind, see you guys tomorrow." With that said everypony left except for Twilight.

For the rest of the day Twilight filled Spyro in on what they were planning to do, after that she got Spike to write out a letter explaining to the Princess what the situation was and asked her if she would help, Spike then sent the letter by breathing green fire on the letter which would transport it to Princess Celestia's royal castle in Chantorlot. Now all she had to do was wait.

As Twilight read through her massive collection of books stacked in her library she found out that she had no book on dragons let alone see one. This peeked the bookworm's curiosity about dragons, even if he couldn't remember most things that have happen through his life, there was a chance he could have a bit of information on the spices, not wanting to waste an opportunity like this she decided to ask the large purple dragon.

She walked down stairs to see Spyro lying on the floor; he opened his eyes to see the unicorn walking towards him. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked the fearsome looking dragon as he picked himself of the wooden floor. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about dragons."

Spyro gave the eager looking unicorn a small smile. "Sure, it's the least I could do for your help, I'll tell you as much as I know." Twilight Sparkles eyes began to sparkle, she would be the first every pony to get some details on a race that not much was know about. Spyro gave her as much detail as he could remember which made the Princess's student very happy. "If your Princess decides to help me gain my memories back, I'll give you any other knowledge I have on my race."

"Thank you Spyro, I think it's time for me to hit the hay, goodnight." Said the clearly happy unicorn with a yawn. "Goodnight, Twilight" with that Twilight went up stairs to her bed while Spyro stayed awake all night pondering on what he would do if Princess Celestia choose not to help him, it was a long night for the young dragon, as he would fail to even get a wink of sleep, all he could do was think of tomorrow, hopping the Princess would help him patch his memories back together.

A/N: well I hope you like this chapter, I like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed. As to answer the question for the Guest reviewer. Spyro has forgotten most of what has happened to him in his life, he may remember Sparks by name but after that he don't remember much so he basically knows nothing of the people he's met, so he basically knows very little of his past.

Until next time, have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight was awoken form her slumber by a cold morning breeze that had entered through her balcony doors. She slowly arose from the bed, wiping her eyes with her hoofs to waken herself up a little as a small yawn escaped from her mouth. She closed the one balcony door which was open and proceeded her way downstairs to grab something to eat to start of her day.

When she reached the end of the stairs she saw the purple dragon who had slept down stars eating an apple and talking to her assistant Spike. She could see worry plastered over the dragon who was slightly more than twice her size, Spike looked to be busting with joy as he spoke to the older dragon, Twilight pin pointed his excitement down to the fact he had never met a dragon before.

The dark purple unicorn went about making breakfast as she let the baby purple dragon continue to ask questions to Spyro about dragons. Spyro was bombarded by questions from Spike, asking if he would grow wings, be able to breathe proper fire instead of the few flames that he could do at the moment, before Spyro could answer the small house keeping dragon's curiosity he would be on the next question.

What stopped Spike from continuing on with his onslaught of questions was with a burp of green flames. Instead of catching fire to the wooden house it transformed into a rolled up letter which fell to the ground. It wasn't on the ground for long as a purple aura glowed around the fallen piece of paper and was lifted off the ground and move over to the unicorn with her horn surrounded by the same purple aura.

Spyro presumed this to be a letter from the princess and waited for Twilight to finish reading the letter and fill him in if she would help him or not. With the power of her magic, Twilight opened the letter sent from her teacher and began to read it silently to herself. The letter went as followed.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I will see this dragon you speak off, but I'm slightly busy at the moment, so you'll have to bring him to Chantorlot so I can check this dragon's mind. Be careful my dear student as dragons are crafty creatures, take care and be fully on guard when around him._

_Also try to keep him hidden from the public eye; we wouldn't want panic on the streets of Chantorlot. Until we meet,_

_Your Teacher, _

_Princess Celestia._

"Looks like we are going to see Princess Celestia in Chantorlot, but we have to keep you hidden from the public." Said Twilight as she pointed to Spyro whose face no longer held worry in its features, instead the young purple dragon looked happy, which was a first since the dragon had landed in Ponyville.

"So when do we leave?" asked the eager adolescent dragon. "Firstly I'm going to get the others so we can think of something to disguise you as while in public, so wait here while I go get them." With that, Twilight strolled out the door of her home and went to get her friends. Spyro stayed seated on the wooden floor and continued to eat the apple in his claw.

"So what is the Princess like?" asked Spyro to the only other dragon in Ponyville. "She's the nicest ruler Equestria and maybe even the nicest pony to ever live." Spike exclaimed, "Do you think she will help me?" Spyro inquired, "Of course, Princess Celestia always helps anypony in need." Spyro thought on the smaller dragon's words but one stuck out clearly 'anypony' maybe she would help any of her own race, of if when she saw him and thought that I could be a danger to her ponies and decided not to help him. Spyro knew he would have to make a good impression so that the princess saw him as a friendly creature instead of what she thinks of dragons now.

Twilight had gathered all her friends and the where now on their way back through Ponyville to Twilight's home. While at Rarity's boutique, they made a large cloak that would hide all of Spyro's features. They were all confident that it would work and that no one would figure out he was a dragon. They reached the front of the library and Twilight opened the door allowing all her friends to entre, when everyone was in twilight entered and closed the door behind them.

Spyro watched as all six ponies gathered around him, Rarity was holding up a cloak with her magic, "Is that for me?" Spyro question was answer when Rarity shoved the cloak on him by force. The cloak was a deep black colour with a bright blue waves design along the bottom with a few blue gems around the certain design. "What's with the design of the design of the cloak?" Rarity scoffed, "Apparently dragons have no taste in fashion." Spyro let out a small sigh, "I thought we were trying to avoid attention, not gain it." Spyro said dryly.

While that conversation was going on Twilight had grabbed a satchel with a few essentials in it such as money and a few snacks, with that sorted she decided to enter the conversation. "Are we already to go?" everypony turned to her and each gave her a small nod. "Alright then, let's head to the train station."

Twilight took lead with the rest of them following quickly behind; Spyro was crouched slightly as he walked so he didn't look freakishly big. Their way to Ponyvilles train station went by smoothly, with nopony even expecting that there was a dragon under the cloak. Apple Jack went and got them there train tickets while the rest waited for her to join them in the waiting area.

Apple Jack had arrived to the group a few minutes before the train had pulled into the station; steam raised up from the wheels of the steam powered train came to a full stop in front of everypony. **"ALL ABORD."** Came a shout from the very front of the train, everypony piled into each and every carriage, filling them up in no time flat. The bearers of the elements of harmony and there new dragon friend made their way into the back carriage.

Within a few short minuets the train took of slowly, gaining speed as time went by, it wouldn't be long until it reached its maximum speed and made great time to their destination. The six pony friends chatted amongst themselves, excited that they were all going to Chantorlot. Spyro kept to himself during the entire train ride.

The train ride was not long, in fact it was very quick. Everypony cleared off the train carriages as other ponies boarded the now empty train. The group of seven decided to take the long way to Chantorlot's castle, as to many people would be on that road, they didn't want to risk somepony catching a glimpse of their dragon companion.

This route took a great deal more time, but none seemed to mind except for Rainbow Dash. "This is taking so long." Whined the pale blue coloured Pegasus, who was flapping her feathered wings from above the group. "Quit your whining Rainbow, besides we're not too far from the castle." Stated Apple Jack which cheered up the adventurous Pegasus.

They made their way up to the gate; the guards greeted Twilight and her friends and allowed them to enter Chantorlot castle. They made their way to the throne room, where the guards told them Princess Celestia was waiting for them.

As Celestia saw her apprentice and friends entre she told her guards to leave. Her sister, Princess Luna, was to her right; Luna was interested in seeing this dragon, she hadn't seen many in her lifetime and she found them intriguing. Celestia watched as the small group walked up to her, she kept her eyes on the cloaked figure, presuming it was the dragon that needed her help.

Spyro took in the appearances of the two Princesses in front of him; they had the horn of a unicorn and feathered wings like a Pegasus, both where taller than anypony he had seen so far. Princess Celestia was around the same height as him while Princess Luna was about three quarters his height.

As the guards left the room they closed the doors behind them. Once they were gone Spyro removed his cloak and bowed down before the two Princesses. Since the six ponies knew the princess pretty well from seeing her a lot, the just stopped bowing when they met her awhile ago.

"Are you the dragon who lost his memory?" Asked the alicorn who raised the sun every morning. Spyro stood to his full height when he saw the Princess question him. "Yes I am." Was his simply reply. Celestia felt good within the creature in front of her, she had no reason not to help him. "What is your name?" inquired Celestia. "Spyro."

"Spyro, I will help you retain your memories. Now, I need you to relax and do not move an inch when the spell starts." Spyro nodded and waited for the Princess to begin the spell. Celestia's horn began to glow a brilliant bright white as the spell began, as the spell continued the same bright white glow surrounded Spyro. Spyro seemed to be in a trance as the spell was on him as his body seemed lifeless.

The spell lasted little over half an hour, as the spell ended the glow from Celestia's horn and Spyro's body slowly disappeared. Celestia had a look of worry on her face while the purple dragon looked beyond confused. "Sister, are you ok?" Asked Luna, concern could be heard through her voice. "It's as we feared." Celestia whispered to her younger sister so no other pony could hear.

Spyro sat down on his behind and looked at his claw, after a few seconds electricity began to dance along his claw and down part of his leg. Everypony was shocked with this display except for Celestia who had seen his powers while going through his thoughts, everypony knew that dragons could only breathe fire, what they saw before them should not be impossible.

"I am sorry Spyro, but I was not able to retrieve all your memories, though I was able to find a small amount." The young purple dragon looked disappointed from the princess's words. "Thank you Princess, I'm grateful that you could find some of my memoires." Said Spyro sincerely.

"There is one thing you should know, you're not from this world." This shocked all within the throne room, "You came here through a portal. More creatures are coming through portals; most of these creatures are deadly and have attacked many towns and villages so far. I ask you Spyro, will you defend Ponyville?"

Spyro thought on this for a minute or so. "It's the least I can do for your help." A smile crept onto Celestia's face at the reply; she then looked down at her student. "Twilight, I wish for you to train Spyro in the art of magic." The purple unicorn was shocked at this statement. "But he's a dragon, dragons can't learn magic." Twilight almost screamed, she wanted to prefect her own abilities and that would be hard if she had to train Spyro on the side.

The Princess let out a small laugh at her student's reaction. "Spyro has the potential to control all elements and things beyond that, like magic." Twilight couldn't come up with anything to stop her from teaching the dragon in front of them.

"Good, now that that is settled I need you to also tell the mayor of Ponyville that Spyro along with some of my guards will be protecting them for awhile." She told the six ponies to the side of her. "Yes Princess" said the six ponies in union. With that said the group of seven left the throne room and headed back towards the train station.

A group of Royal soldiers had also got on the train ride back to Ponyville, Some of the armoured guards where slightly scared of the dragon that was at the back of the carriage. By the time the train had reached Ponyville it was night and luckily for Spyro everypony was asleep, so it was a clear route to the library with no one to see him.

The group split once of the train, tired of their long day, each said goodbye before leaving. Twilight and Spyro began their walk back to her home on the moon lit streets. "So how memoires did Celestia unlock?" asked the curious unicorn. "Not many, just a few memoires of what I think are my childhood and how to control the power of electricity."

They continued to walk in silence until they came into view of Twilight's home. "I know I must be a burden to you but I'd like to thank you for allowing me to stay with you, it means a lot and I hope I can repay you someday." Twilight give him a smile before entering her home, the sound of Spike snoring could be heard from upstairs.

"Goodnight Twilight." Spyro then lay down on the floor, ready to sleep for tonight. "Goodnight Spyro." Said the Princesses prised student as she tip-e-toed up to her bed, not wanting to wake up her assistant. She got in to her soft cosy bed and drifted off to sleep.

-SPACE-

Luna looked to her big sister "Do you think we can stop these new creatures from destroying everything?" Celestia wanted to tell her that everything would be all right, but she wasn't too sure herself. "I don't know Luna, I don't know."

A/N: So just to tell you Spyro will control elements differently in this story, for example Earth, instead of breathing exploding rocks he'll be able to control the earth beneath him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro sat at the highest balcony of Ponyvilles library, overlooking most of the small village. He was staring of into the night sky, as if hoping to find something that would re-jog his memory. He let out a small sigh, frustrated that a huge gap of his memories where out of his grasp.

He turned his sight down to the village below, the moon light illuminating everything in the village occupied ponies, unicorns and Pegasus. The moon light gave off a great deal of light that it was only slightly behind what the sun could offer. At night guards patrolled the entire village, but these guards where deferent compared to the ones that stood at guard by day. The where Pegasus but instead of feathered wings, they had those of a bat and all were of the colour black. At morning, pure white unicorns would guard the village clad in golden amour.

It had been just a bit over a month since Celestia tried to recover Spyro's memory, and since that day he had began learning how to control magic, he was coming on well at it, already he was able to cast basic spells and control them for a certain amount of time. When he was not studying magic he was keeping his eyes on the village in case someone or something attacked.

Even though everypony was told that he was here to protect them, he knew deep down inside that the feared him greatly. So he kept his distance away from everypony but not too far so he couldn't see what was going on.

The only ponies that didn't fear him where Twilight and her friends, as well as the royal guards who had come to see he didn't mean them any harm. Spyro was glad that the guards did not fear him; if they did then it would be harder to work alongside each other if there was an attack.

The wooden doors of the balcony where covered in a pink aura before they began to open slowly. Spyro turned his head to the side to see a sleepy looking Twilight walking to the side of him; she rubbed her eyes with her hoof to waken herself up. "Why aren't you asleep?" Questioned the purple unicorn.

"I'm not tired." Was the simply reply from the scaled dragon. "You need to sleep Spyro, you haven't slept in the past few days." The concern in her voice was evident, Spyro looked into the eyes of the worried Twilight, who looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment.

Spyro was about to speak back to the unicorn half his size when a scream of agony rung out through the night sky. "Stay here." Spyro stated quickly and before Twilight could respond in any way, Spyro jumped of the wooden balcony and began to fly as fast as he could in the direction of which the horrific scream had emanated.

As the purple scaled dragon came near to the end of Ponyville, what he saw was just wrong. Laying on the ground below where the bodies of many ponies, cut, ripped in half or parts of themselves missing.

Spyro landed in the middle of all the death, he began to search for the culprit behind this blood bath, his eyes finally landed on not one but three panther like creatures that where behind this. There big green eyes glowed in the night, there fur was pitch black, they where four legged with a rigid horn coming out of there forehead, a dark red liquid was dripping from each of their mouths.

At their feet lay half eaten corpuses of ponies, Spyro was sickened at what he saw before him. Spyro let out a low animalistic growl, "You'll pay for what you have done." The three creatures set their eyes on the purple dragon before them; Spyro saw a small amount of fear in the eyes of the killers standing in front of him.

The group of panther like beasts began to circle the dragon who was slightly taller than them. This continued for more than half a minute, the one behind Spyro lunged towards the dragon. Spyro caught this out of the corner of his eye and with as much power he could put behind his tail, swung it out towards his enemy.

His tail cut through the right side of the panther like creatures face. The pitch black monster let out an agonizing scream of pain as Spyro's tail cut through its eyes, blood gushed out of the side of the murderers face as it fell to the ground wailing loudly. Spyro saw the next creature lunged towards him at incredible speed. The purple dragon jumped up into the air and flapped his wings to get slightly higher.

The green eyed creature sailed under him, but the third and final beast had jumped up and sunk his razor sharp teeth into his left hind leg, pricing through the dragon's hard scales. This caught Spyro of guard and it brought him back to the ground, seeing that this murderous beast wasn't going to take his teeth out of him, Spyro decided to let electricity erupt around his body.

The power of the electricity shocked the horned creature of off Spyro, the second and third of the panther like beasts began to walk slowly towards the now injured dragon, while the first of them was still on the ground howling in pain. Spyro was backed into a wall as the two standing creatures got closer and closer.

Thinking quickly, Spyro flapped his wings down hard, causing a cloud of dust to blow fort towards his enemies, this blinded the two black haired monsters in front of him. With a small bit of time before his opponents would get the dirt and dust out of their eyes, Spyro open his mouth as searing hot flames erupted from it, the flames rocketed towards the two panther like creatures in front of him.

The flames consumed his two opponents, burning the flesh from them as the where slowly being reduced to nothing from the flames that where close to the temperature of lava. Spyro watched as two of his foes where wiped out of existence, he then turned to the last of the remaining creatures who had attacked Ponyville.

Everypony had arrived by now and where watching by a safe distance, someponies had thrown up at the smell of burnt flesh and dead bodies and other just threw up at all the gruesome deaths that had taken hold here. The remainder of the royal guards where making sure that nopony got any closer.

The two in the middle of the bloodbath and the flames stared each other down. The last of the panther like creatures face looked a mess as the slash from Spyro's tail had removed its eye along with leaving a deep cut that most likely went to the bone. "YOU'LL PAY!" roared the now one eyed creature.

Spyro remained calm as he waited for the last of his foes to make a move. He didn't have to wait long as his opponent rushed towards him, while letting out a battle cry that could be heard throughout all of Ponyville.

The black haired beast leaped forward when he was within stricken distance and let a strike out with his claw, Spyro put up his wing for protection as his murderous opponent's claw made contact. The panther like creature growled in frustration as he had done no damage to the dragons wing in front of him, he charged forward again with another battle cry.

Spyro rolled to his left as the charging beast ran past him, Spyro then shot forward towards the left hind leg of the furious creature; his horn tore through flesh, muscle and bone to exit out the other side of his foe, practically tearing the leg in half. The scream of pain that came from the invader was horrendous.

Spyro looked down upon the creature he was fighting, his leg holding to gather by a little bit of flesh. Deciding to put the creature out of its misery, he stuck his claws into the top and bottom of the monsters head and snapped its neck. The scream of pain coming from the carnivore stopped as its neck was broken.

Spyro let out a sigh of relief as it was finally over, a grunt escaped his lips from the injury in had sustained during his battle, he began to limp back to the library as his wing was numb from the strike it had taken. Ponies rushed past him towards the battle ground to see if there were any survivors.

"Spyro, are you ok?" Spyro looked to his side to see a worried looking unicorn rushing towards him, "I'm fine." Replied the purpled scaled dragon, trying to ease the worry within his friend. As Twilight got closer, she noticed the blood leaking out of Spyro's left back leg, from where one of the creatures had sunk his teeth into him. She was about to protest but Spyro decided to speak up. "And besides, someponies need it more than me." As he said this, the two purple friends watched as injured ponies where carried away from where the battle had commenced.

She watched as ponies, with horrendous wounds, where carried to Ponyville's hospital. She wanted to take Spyro there to get his wounds treated, but she knew the doctors would be extremely busy looking after all the seriously injured ponies that had been attacked by those three monsters that had attack and slathered most of the ponies they had come across.

Spyro looked down towards his purple furred friend, a disturbed look across her face as she saw they barley living ponies being carried away. "Come; let's head back to your house." Said Spyro as he nudged the purple unicorn away from the horrible sight and stench of death. Twilight didn't complain and followed the purple scaled dragon.

As the where getting near to the library Twilight had a terrifying thought, what if one of her friends had got hurt. Without saying a thing to Spyro, Twilight legged it, heading towards the Ponyville hospital, hoping her friends where ok. Spyro wasn't long catching up to her, his longer legs and faster speed allowing him to gain on her easily. The purple scaled dragon slowed down to stay at the unicorn's side.

Spyro wondered what was making Twilight gallop of at her top speed, scenarios going through his head of what it could be. Eventually it became clear to the eight foot nine (8ft9) dragon as the Ponyville hospital came into view; she was going to see if her friends had been injured in his little scrimmage between the panther like beasts.

Twilight rushed through the doors, but after doing so she had to slow down immediately, as the hospital was flooded with other ponies that had the same thought as the student on Celestia. "Twilight." The purpled furred unicorn looked to where her name was being called, to her right, squeezing her way through a corridor full of ponies, was the bearer of the element of generosity, Rarity.

"Darling, thank Celestia your all right." Said the dress making unicorn, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. "Rarity, it's good to see your ok, have you seen the others?" asked Twilight, her worry easing a little at the sight of her friend. "On my way here I bumped into Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, we split up once we entered the hospital, see if you, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie where here and ok." Answered Rarity.

Rarity looked to the towering dragon behind her friend; she didn't know how Twilight was able to live with such a freighting creature. She didn't know how Twilight could trust him, after everything they heard about how dangerous dragons where, even though he was from a different world, but he did just save Ponyville from a pair of monsters, maybe she could gave Spyro a chance.

"Good work out there Spyro, you showed those nasty creatures not to mess with Ponyville." Said the white coloured unicorn in her usual elegant voice. Spyro was surprised by the words that came out of the snow white coloured unicorn mouth. For the past month whenever she would be around the dress making unicorn she would usually ignored him as if he weren't even there.

Before the large purple dragon could ponder on why Rarity would give him praise, he began t feel dizzy, not being fit to keep his balance fell towards the wall to the left of him. The impact shook the structure of the building as well as causing a small dint in the wall. "Spyro!" said Twilight in a worried tone, but it did not reach her scaly skinned friend's ears, slowly Spyro slumped to the ground not having enough energy to stay upright while leaning against the wall, the purple dragon's eyes lids gradually began to dip until they were fully closed at which Spyro lost consciousness.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update but just don't have enough free time to write much, so don't be expecting another chapter anytime soon. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourites.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annoyed, one of the words that would describe the mood of the legendary purple dragon at this very moment. Spyro had no idea how long he had been standing on this floating platform, the world around him was a darkish blue in colour and seemed to go on forever with nothing in sight except for a smaller platform spinning around the large area he was standing on at an incredible speed. The ground he stood upon was smooth and flat, circular in shape.

"Spyro"

There it was again, the voice that had been calling to him since he ended up in this god awful place, he had giving up trying to respond to the whispering voice, as all he got in return was his name called out again and again, it was frustrating the young dragon, he'd swear he was going insane and the emptiness of this place was not helping one bit. He just wanted to leave this place, return to Ponyville.

"Spyro"

But that was not the case as the whisper of the now familiar voice echoed through the vast nothingness that was this place. A growl escaped from the scaled dragon, getting tired of the voice that continued to bother him. He wished he could shut the being up, so he could think of hoe to get out of this nightmare.

"Spy"

"**EOUNGH" **This time the voice didn't get to finish the one word that it continually said, Spyro had snapped, His annoyance getting the better off him, but that's not all he felt, a new power surged out from within his been, the world around him started to gray in colour, but what surprised the still angry dragon was that the smaller platform that had been whizzing around at ridiculous speeds that would even put Rainbow dash to shame, had completely stopped.

The dragon had no time to think on what he had just accomplished as the power he was using was putting too much strain on him to keep hold off. The dark blue colour came back into existence along with the smaller platform speeding off again, as Spyro let the power slip back inside him, where it would remain dormant until called upon.

The legendary dragon began to breathe heavily, the stunt he had just pulled nearly exhausting him. As he began to take control of his breathing and compose himself he noticed as new platforms began to come into existence from seemingly nowhere, instead of staying where he was and thinking on how those platforms came about he decided to jump from one to another.

This went on for some time, hoping from one floating platform to another. Eventfully he came to a much larger platform, similar to the one he had been stranded on when he first woke in this place. The first thing he took in was the ruins that littered the area on this platform and in the centre was a flat circular object, its outline seemed to be created from gold, while the centre gave of a red glow.

Spyro slowly made his over to the glowing part of the ground, checking his surroundings to see if this was some sort of trap, of course nothing was here beside himself. Carefully he extended one of his claws placing it firmly on the glowing surface, what he did not expect was far power to flood up the claw and arm, coursing through the rest of his body. The feeling was similar to that of when he would bring forth Fire, but the difference in power was drastically different.

Walking into the middle of the glowing circle the power flowing through him intensified by a huge magnitude, in fact it was growing at such a rapid pace that he felt like he was going to explode. Fire began to around his body, the warmth of the flames covering his whole body. The legendary dragon could no longer hold in the power coming from within him, the flames sprang forth from his body, rushing forward, burning everything it touched from its intense heat.

The display of power he had put forth could still be felt within him; the destruction it had caused was devastating. The ruins that had once covered the floating piece of land now no longer excited, patches of fire could be seen along the ground, still burning brightly, steam was rising from the ground from what had just took place.

The red glow that had been coming from the circle he had been standing on slowly died away. The golden underbelly dragon stood there in shock. 'Where did all this power come from, could it have been dormant inside me all this time, how did I not notice.' Suddenly the purple dragon was snapped out of his thoughts as that voice from before called out again.

"Well done...next time...young dragon."

Spyro knew that was not the full message, simply because of the long pause between every few words, but before he could ponder on it any further his eye lids began to droop, unable to fight against it his eyes closed fully and he lost complete utter sense of what was happening.

\- A New Adventure -

Twilight Sparkle paced back and forth, the only sound in the library at the moment was the sound of her hoofs making contact with the wooden floors beneath her and the steady breathing of the purple and gold dragon laying on a make shift bed, which consisted of a large matrice and a blanket which she had created when she got him back after he passed out.

She was worried for her newest friend; he had been in this state for the last two days, she didn't know what to do and neither did one of the doctors who came out to check on him. After he had passed out they tried to find a room for him but they were all filled up, so she had to transport the dragon back along with her friends.

She stopped her pacing back and forth when she heard a groan escape from the reptile who was gradually regaining his consciousness. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, the blanket that once lay on him fell to the ground, his purple eyes scanned his surroundings, taking in where he was. Eventually his eyes landed on the purple unicorn standing to the side of him, who had being teaching him in the arts of magic.

"What happened?" asked the towering dragon groggily, still not fully awake from his slumber he had just waked from. "You fell unconsciousness at the hospital, so you were brought back here. I'm glad you're alright Spyro." He could hear the relief and happiness in her tone, what he didn't expect was for her to wrap her forefront legs around his neck and give him a hug, standing on her two hind legs to reach that high.

"I was worried" she stated as Spyro returned the hug with one claw, tightening the embrace between the two. The purple dragon was touched by the words of Celestia's student, how long had he been out for to have her worried this much, he felt bad for making her fret this much. "There's no need to worry Twilight, it's going to take a lot more to take me down than just a bite to my rear."

The two purple creatures stayed like this for some time, finally Twilight pulled away. "You ok?" asked the male of the two, she gave a small nod with her head along with a "yeah." Spyro looked at his friend, she had bags under her eyes, and she probably hasn't slept well or in a while. "Why don't you go and sleep, you look exhausted." Came the gentle tone of the fire breather, which seemed strange to Twilight as dragons where always considered violent and angry, well that's what she was told as a filly.

All the unicorn did was nod wearily at her scaled friend before going to her own bed on the far side of the room. The now fully rested dragon, made his way down the wooden stairs, pondering on the dream he had. 'Was it a dream? I can feel the power I used during my time in that place, in fact I feel even stronger, but then what was that place I was in?'

"Oh, Spyro your awake, how you feeling?" Came the childlike voice of Twilights number one assistant, snapping the larger of the two dragons back into reality. "I'm fine Spike, thanks for your concern." The purple eyed reptile watched as the younger of the two stopped what he was doing and rushed over to him. "That's great; also I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Spyro nodded towards Spike as he started to stretch his limbs.

The look of excitement that crossed the features of the wingless dragon brought a smile to the legendary dragon as Spike babbled on amount what he might look like when he grew up into a full grown dragon and asked what Spyro himself thought. The two fire breathers spent most of their time chatting while tidying up the library that had been carved into the tree, Spyro was practicing his magic by levitating books back to their proper place on the sturdy shelves, while Spike was busy sweeping up the dust and dirt on the floor of this buildings impressive structure.

The sun had begun its decent, it would only be a matter of moments before the moon would rise and the stars would become visible in the night sky. Spike had gone off to read one of his super hero comics, the name of it, Spyro could not remember, it did not concern the young dragon at this very moment.

He had gone back to thinking of his 'Dream', if he could call it that, the power that he unlocked there was flowing within him, ready to be used at his command. Yet before this he had no access to these powers, a growl of annoyance could be heard emanating from his throat along with a small amount of smoke escaping from his nostrils.

At the moment he laid seated at the balcony, his favourite place to be at night. Ponyville was nearly quite, except for the few guards talking and walking around on patrol. The purple dragon's gaze scanned each and every star he could see, maybe his home was out there, but then what, he barley has any memories of his past life and here in Equestria he had started anew. 'Would I even want to go back? Or would I stay here?'

The purple and gold dragon shook his head vigorously, clearing his head of those thoughts. He cross that bridge when the time came for it, at the moment though his mind drifted back to that dream he had, maybe next time he sees Princess Celestia she could help him understand what it was, for he himself was completely lost on the subject, then his thoughts drifted to the Princess, she had helped him regain parts of his memory, even if it was a small amount and then gave him a purpose in this world. If it wasn't for her he'd most likely be roaming around this world, trying to piece his memories back together, and not succeeding.

He truly owned her more than he knew; heck if it wasn't for her he probably wouldn't have become good friends with Twilight and Spike. He knew she trusted him; otherwise she wouldn't have let him protect her ponies. He would have to show his gratitude next time he sees her, thank her for everything.

For the rest of the night, Spyro sat there, staring into the night sky and watched as the moon set and the sun rised, the heat of the sun's rays began to warm him after the cold night. His hearing picked up Twilight and her assistant down stairs, making breakfast, the smell of the delicious food being prepared made its way up to the dragon's nostrils. The starving dragon unconsciously licked his lips, looking forward to whatever was being prepared.

A rather loud rumble escaped from the dragon's empty pit. He could then hear Twilight galloping up the stairs and springing out through the balcony doors, a terrified look plastered on her face. "Spyro, are we under attack from monsters again?" The purple unicorn was expecting the worst, but when she began to hear Spyro chuckling sheepishly beside her, she looked to her friend. He was scratching the back of his neck with one of his claws; a bright shade of red could be seen around his cheeks.

He was embarrassed, this was the first time she had ever seen the mighty dragon flushed, but why? "RRRRRUUGGH" The unicorn took a step back, frightened from the growl she just heard. That was when she realised it was coming from her companion on the wooden balcony. "Sorry." Came the mumble of the rather embarrassed hungry dragon.

Twilight hoof palmed herself, though she was elated on the inside that it wasn't another monster that had come to attack Ponyville. She allowed herself to giggle slightly at the blushing Spyro. "Come on; let's get you something to eat." The two made their way back to the kitchen, joining Spike at the table, both intent on filling their stomachs.

As the trio sat down and enjoyed there morning meal, they began to have small chat between each other, until Twilights assistant burped up green flames which transformed into the rolled up letter with Celestia's stamp on the front. The student of the Alicorn, using the levitation spell she had learned so long ago and began to unfold the fine paper. Her eyes began to scroll down through every word on the letter, a shocked expression was held on her face by the end after reading the letter.

"Is everything ok Twilight?" asked Spyro. She turned to the dragon she had began to teach magic to, only a month ago.

"My Brother is getting married."

A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter; sorry it's taken so long. So the next few chapters will be based on the episodes of My Little Pony, starting at the end of season two. For those who are wondering if Cynder will be appearing, she will but that is way down the line. Ignitus has been introduced in this chapter if you're wondering who the voice was calling out Spyro's name, it will be explained later on in the story why his communication is limited. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favourite and reviewed this story, it's greatly appreciated. If you have any questions on the story don't be afraid to review or send me a PM.

Until next time have a good one.


End file.
